1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to deep sea fishing reels or more particularly to a deep sea reel having a drag releasing mechanism mounted on the spool rotation handle and a drag mechanism incorporated therein to get a positive drag effect on the rotation of the spool.
2. Description of the prior art
Device of this general character are known in the prior art for deep sea fishing purposes. However, no readily accessible means have been provided in the prior art for convenient, accessible manipulation of the ratchet release mechanism and a simple but positive drag mechanism incorporated into the reel for controlling rotation of the spool when the drag mechanism is engaged.